Like in a Shoujo Manga!
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: Since when is my anti-social skills considered charming? Ulquiorra's life is changed severely after moving to a new town, and a new series of manga makes him king around high school girls. But why?
1. Where am I?

I had a rush of inspiration when I woke up at 2 a.m., I feel like a zombie at the moment. So Basically, Ulquiorra is born in the Human world, though, it's a bit weird, because he was born 8 years before his death in the hollow world. Weird, I know. But, it's the only way I could make this work ., and this is my first time writing in Ulquiorra's P.O.V, so dear god I hope I get this right.

Anyway, Enjoy~!

Pssssst... Add a review please :D?

* * *

><p>Oh, how annoying.<p>

Transferring schools is just too much.

I rather liked the old one, I was used to it, and everyone left me alone.

As I liked.

What was so good about Kakakura High anyway? Kakakura had the most natural, and unnatural destruction in Japan.

But, there was no point in defying my parent's word, and directing the chauffeur 100 miles from where we are now was too troublesome.

"Master Cifer, we are only a few blocks away from your school." The man stated, his british accent distinct.

I let out a sigh. I already didn't like this school, their uniforms were too bright. I refused to wear that silly vest, or tie. Only the shirt and beige pants were what I even agreed with. Still, I didn't like it.

I stared out of the tinted window, seeing different students with the same uniform on watch as the car strolled past. Their mouths formed an 'o', most likely confused by the expenisive vehicle.

We stopped just in front of an open walkway. The school was rather big, at least 4 stories tall. It was surronded by trees, and silver fencing. A seprate storage building was seen, and a gymnasium, too.

The school looked far too large. I heard the chauffeur's door open and close, his foot steps were just outside of my door. I grabbed the brown bag, and waited for the door to open. As it did, I saw a few dozen students stare as I got out. "Master Cifer, have a nice day at school."

I stepped onto the walkway to the school, and the door closed behind me. I heard the soft purr of the car, as it drove away. Half of me wanting to just give up and walk home, and the other half wanting to just get through the day.

I started toward the school, hoping to get out of the blinding sun. I ignored all the stares and whispers pointed at me, and opened the door to the school.

It wasn't as bright and sunny as the outside, a nice blue-ish interior, directly across from the opening was an office, which I guessed I needed to go for my class and locker number. I sighed inwardly, as I felt almost every student was staring at me still.

_"Who's that...?"_

_"I don't know, but doesn't he look exactly like...?"_

_"Maybe, I can't really tell..."_

I blocked the already gossip of me, and suddenly regretted my decision of choosing to stick through the rest of the day.

I entered the rather, simple office, going straight to a little, chubby lady hiding behind a desk, her nose was buried in some shoujo manga, her fat cheeks having a blush plastered on her, and giddy giggles escaping her lip-stick covered mouth. Her greasy, brunette hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and a few bangs escaped and dangled on the sides of her face.

I walked up to her, as she was the only one that seemed to be in there. I glanced down at her desk, 'Secretary Jewlie' name tag sat just on the front tip of it.

"Jewlie," I stated, trying to get her attention.

She pointed a finger upwards, "One minute, boy, I'm almost done with this chapter..." She glanced up, but then she seemed to almost do a double take. She started staring at me. Her mouth went agape.

"U-uhm... W-what's your name...? I don't think I've seen you around here before..." She started to fumble with her glasses, and kept looking down at her book then back up to me.

"I'm the new student, transferring from Hueco High," I did a slight bow, showing my respect to those higher than myself. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer."

When I looked up, her face seemed to be completely red as she looked through the computer on her desk. "Her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Ah... Y-yes here you are..."

The people here are so weird.

She opened a drawer on the inside of the desk, searching through some files, she kept glancing up at me, her eyes trying to figure out who I was.

She handed me a paper. "Your class is 4-A, here's your locker number... Your books should be inside of you l-locker... U-u-ulquiorra." I took the papers, giving her a small nod of thanks, before hurridly trying to get out, wondering if I could still escape this school before the first bell rang.

"U-uhm, Ulquiorra!" She called, I turned my head over my shoulder. Her short, chubby figure jumping out from her seat. "C-could you say... 'Woman', for me?"

I raised an eye-brow to her question, why did she want me to say it?

I sighed, "Woman." I stated, slightly annoyed. I heard her let out a dreamy sigh and her glasses started to steam up. I became a little creeped out, and I quickly left.

I shook off the creeped out thoughts, and glanced down at the locker number and combination just underneath of it.

After a few hundred stares, and 2 minutes for searching, I found it. It was right next to the girl's restroom.

How lucky am I? I sarcastically noted to myself.

I opened the locker, getting out the books, which were suprisingly thin, into my bag. I closed the locker, and headed to the top floor.

The stairs were suprisingly shorter than expected, but I still didn't enjoy the build of the school.

The first door to my left had a sign above its door, '4-A'.

I took in a deep breath, and walked in.

Sadly, and yet again. I was the main point in the room. My name was already on the geen chalk board. I noticed the occasional heart next to it, but quickly ignored it.

The girls seemed to be quite suprised. Staring and remarking, and just whispering. The guys made me feel less awkard, but a jealous stare here and there. Again, I had reason to wonder.

What is wrong with the people in Kakakura? Was every new person treated this way?

The femal teacher was staring at me, too. Her eyes in a dreamy state, directly at me. I gave her a glare, which quickly put her out of her dreamy state. "I-uhm... Ahem, class. This is Ulquiorra Cifer." The teacher stuttered.

"Ulquiorra-ku-" She quickly stopped herself, slapping her hands over her mouth, and blushed while starin at me expectantly. She shook her head, and calmed herself. "Ulquiorra, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

She quickly scooted to her desk, and pulled out a manga and looked up to me and back to the book.

I looked to the class, and now they had reason to be staring. But, some of the stares made me feel rather uncomforatble, as some gazes were more _'lustful' _than others.

I cleared my throat, and planned out words that would probably be the most I would ever speak in one day. "Hello, I'm Ulquiorra." The girls began to lean, listening very intently. I was scared to release anymore information about myself.

"I trasfered here from a different city. I am honored to be your new classmate." I bowed, and I swear I heard a squeal from somewhere across the room. I brought myself back up, and several hands were raised.

The teacher pushed her glasses higher up on her nose, and tilted her head down. "I guess Ulquiorra could answer a few questions." Her voice sounded more hopeful than demanding.

I shrugged, and gave a girl a look that said_ 'Go.'_

Her friends beside her giggled and blushed. She stood up awkwrdly, shifting uncomfortably in my gaze. "So... like... Are you really Ulquiorra Cifer?"

I was taken slightly aback by her question, but nodded. Why would I not be who I am?

The girl sat down a giggled along with her friends.

2 more questions, and not 1 more.

A girl that looked more brave, and cofident raised her hand. I nodded at her.

She stood up boldly, "Do you know anyone by th name of Grimmjow JaegerJaquez, by chance?" Her cheeks tinted pink by the end of her quesion.

And by then I was in shock. How did these peple know my best friend?

"How do you know that name?" I asked.

She tried to look prideful, but sounded squeamish. "Everyone knows that name, especially yours."

What?

I looked to the next person, a rather dorky, timid girl rose her hand. I nodded, and she stood up. A manga in hand that looked familiar. She held it tight to her chest. "Ulquiorra, could you... uhm, say..." Her voice started to trail off, but I heard 'Woman' be whispered.

I was just confused by now. I looked around the room, and all of the girls just couldn't stay in their seats, even teh teacher was looking at me, almost desprately.

"Woman." I stated, making my voice as monotone as it would go. Hoping to severely disappoint everyone. But, my actions caused the direct opposite.

All the girls in the room sounded as if they were going to faint.

_"OMG, he's so hot."_

_"He's just like him from the manga!"_

_"Ulquiorra's so charming!"_

Since when was my anti-social skills considered charming?

Oh, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Who Am I?

Sorry for the delay in this, I've been distracted in other attempts in fanfiction, and I'm forgetting to update my chapter stories every now and then. But, this rewritten part should clear up some confusion C:

* * *

><p>Well, I was right. It was an <em>interesting<em> day.

After I took a seat, as far as I could from most of the females, who seemed to irritate me with anything they could think of. I was plauged with notes with hearts on them, and questions upon questions of every tiny thing in my life. I tried to show politeness as much as I could, I was taught to be fair to a lady, yet they make it difficult, and my usual face has turned into somewhat of an anguished war of conflicting emotions.

And it got better._ Much._

I went back to my locker, and it was entirely full of love letters, and telling me to meet people in weird areas, for they had _'Something to tell me.'_

I didn't plan on going to any one of them. I was much too '_busy'_ with catching up with my studies to let a stranger borrow my time.

During lunch, many groups of girls were wandering behind me, and several tables, filled with even more of the opposite gender made a room for me to sit with them. People calling my name where ever I went, practically begging me to sit with them, or asking for my number. Which, I did my best to ignore, for fear of a lectural tone, and rude means.

I ditched the lunch, simply keeping the apple for something to keep my mind alive, and darted for the men's restroom. Several girls whined and groaned, and I heard some plan to jump in here.

I went into one of the stalls and just sat down, locking the door behind myself, and began nibbling at the crisp red skin of the fruit.

I never really did like food, I couldn't taste anything well, since I was little. I could eat anything, not that I really perferred, too. But, I needed the nutrition it gave my body.

The juice of the apple barely left a taste on my mouth, I could barely tell if it was sour or sweet, for all I could taste it could be salty. It bit into it alot harder this time, it tasted as bland as the bite, before.

I sighed inwardly, and continued to nibble.

What was with those females out there? They seemed to follow me with endless wonder and intrigue that it seemed impossible. I disliked the attention they gave me, it rose me up too high on a pedestal. I could not live up to those standards they saw in me. I was a nice gesture, but I couldn't stand having so many people observing my everyday life. I was born a loner, and I probably always would be.

At my old school, I was usually avoided because of my poor social intelligence and how I look. Now they can't seem to get enough of it. The only girls I even made an attempt to talk to were teachers, but even then, it was very few times we'd actually speak. Even male students were a bother to associate with. The only person I even dared to call an aquantince, was Grimmjow. But he was a good 1,000 miles away now. And we'd argue til' the break of dawn if we wanted.

I disliked moving to this city. This was too much of a bother, and was becoming increasingly more toublesome with every passing moment. It was only half a day, and I wanted to leave for a good 6 months.

My apple had been bit to its core, checking my watch as I stood up from the toilet, I saw that lunch wasn't even halfway over. As I tossed the apple, I made my way to my next class. Literature, I'm sure.

* * *

><p>I stepped up the flights of stairs, being sure to hide when I heard any giggle. As I stepped into the classroom, I heard small laughter and gossip, followed by a few sets of footsteps. I looked around the room. Only thing to hide in was a cabinet. I darted into it. Being sure to close it quietly. It's not that they scared me, it was just I didn't want to deal with them constantly stalking me.<p>

"Ima, I'm sure I saw him come this way!"

"It's obvious he's not here, though." 'Ima' replied her irritation showing, not bothering to be hidden. What manners.

"Isn't Ulquiorra so hot!" A girl chimed in. I let out a silent sigh, and my palm found it's way to my face.

"He acts, looks, talks, and even has the same name as Ulquiorra from the manga!"

"I'm so jealous of Orihime!"

"I know right, she gets all of Ulquiorra's love in the manga."

"Maybe I can get a little in on this lovin'." A girl chimed in.

I heard the door open suddenly, just as the cabinet was becoming suddenly cramped. "Guys, Peni saw Ulquiorra heading towards the storage closet!"

I heard them stampede out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

I bursted out of the metal contraption, and breathed in.

But, something was on the desks. They probably left it in their rush to find '_me_'. Where ever they thought they saw me.

I glanced at it.

It was a manga, Shoujo I think. I sighed, ( these females didn't need anymore romantic hopes.) On the cover, there was a rather strange title.

"_Lusting for the Heart_" By Inoue Orihime

There was a gentle woman on the cover. Her eyes were a silver color, and her hair a fiery orange. Long enough to reach her waist, which was curvacious. Her chest was... 'well-defined'... She dressed herself in white, princess-like coture, black lining the edges of her costume. The artist seemed to perfectly capture a longing loneliness in the character. I admired the beauty of the woman's art. Even the background the woman stood in was perfectly drawn, and rather odd. It was a dying out desert, well eroded trees sprung out from the almost gray-hue sand. The woman portrayed was looking out into the depths of this land, looking to a man a recognized immediately. I stared in disbelief, something that rarely ever happened. As not many things like this have happened in my life.

He looked exactly like me.

I continued to look, and stare. Trying to clarify whether or not this thing was real. I flipped through the pages, not bothering to read the words, but the pictures. They illustrated myself almost perfectly, yet detailing me in a much different outfit. I had some sort of half-helmet on my head, and robes in a similar coloring to the Woman's. I continued staring. Until, it something, anything clicked in my brain. How could this author, represent myself to a T, without me even registering they were there? Had I have a stalker all these years? How did they get my anatomy?

The questions began to infuriate my mind, and one decision became clear.

I needed to find this Orihime Inoue.


	3. What Is This?

_LOL, complete, and utter re-vamp of this chapter. I'm kinda proud of this, and it took me FOR-EV-ER. ( if you hadn't noticed already... )_

_Also, I'm looking for an editor, and possibly even a co-author with my writing. Send me a pm if your interested C:_

_kthnxbye_

* * *

><p>The very moment I could, I walked right out of the school, my brows furrowed into a very confused and angry face. Who did this person think she was?<p>

I tried to retrace my steps, thinking of anyone, who was watching me a little too long. Or was in places they shouldn't have been. When no one came into mind, I felt even more frustrated. I gripped the book residing in my palm, furiously. It's content's tainted with my face. I chewed the inside of my cheek, myself attempting to restrain my anger, though it leaked severely.

I flipped open the cellular device my 'father' had granted me, and dialed a taxi cab. They answered, and used my polite manner to talk to the man, but the irritation shown was immenent. He agrred to my location, not questioning my means. He stated that approximately 10 minutes were to be waited, I agreed, and the ride was set and done.

In my frustration, I pulled back up the book. Deciding to read through it at the very least, to what this author was trying to do. Flipping to a random page in the manga, I settled for page number 113.

* * *

><p><em>"... Then I shall leave you to yourself." Ulquiorra stated, heading for the ominously simple door-way. His face blank, hiding an unfamiliar feeling beneath. Not even glancing back at the woman before him, herself falling apart at her seams. So strongly, and cautiously sewn up, so she could be strong for once, now torn down by a simple slew of his words.<em>

_"No!" Orihime screamed from behind him. The demand catching even herself off guard. Anger, upset, misery... All new and strange emotions to Orihime, usually able to block these horrible feelings in a cage in the back of her mind. To deal with when she cried at night. Orihime clutched back what she truly wanted- no, needed to say. She needed someone here with her. The loneliness... It was unbearable. And his company granted her safety, the protection. The damsel-in-distress complex she was so used to by now. She needed him, no matter how much it burned to know it's honesty._

_Her word had caught his attention, and he stopped him in his leaving path. Waiting for something, anything. And, for whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to continue his way._

_"...Please... Don't leave me..." She whispered, ashamed of her fraility. But, a look of shock smeared across Ulquiorra's pale face. Her words, had this... '_emotion_' as the human's called it. And, he could almost feel it. Like it gloomed in the air, hanging until someone could break it. It made him sick, queasy, yet all at the same time, want follow her desire. To stay by her. It made his hollow hole burn. How did she do this...? What was this horrid feeling she gave him? Ulquiorra despised this fact, and quickly left the room, not uttering a single word. He couldn't deal with this uncomfortable sensation growing in his belly. He would not stop for her. That woman would not know of the power she was slowly gaining over him. Ulquiorra was in control, he had everything under control. And he was to only to follow Aizen's strict guidelines. _

_And he bit his tounge when she heard her wailing on the door. Her screams of despair. Her sobs of sadness. And the wretching calls of his name, dispersed through her hiccuping breaths. Ulquiorra did not care. And that's what he made himself believe._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oi<strong>! You the boy who called earlier?" A rather obnoxiously loud voice asked. Ulquiorra glanced up from his reading, and the man looked at him like Ulquiorra had 3 heads.

"Ah, don't tell me your some kind of sissy? Reading that girly shit my daughter always has stuck in her face." The man's frown made Ulquiorra feel slightly disgusted. The Taxi drivers teeth were stained yellow, a cigarette between his chapped lips. Stubbly faical hair surronding this feature, and bags heavily drawn underneath his eyes, a deep purple. His eyes looked red from irritation, ( most likely caused by the smoke ), and his hair was knotted in several directions. I kept my stare on him, and simply shook my head.

He was unimpressed with my answer, and jabbed a finger to the back door. "Get in." He stated, sourly. Spitting as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

My lips twitched down, but I failed to give him the right reaction. As he mumbled a less than intelligable, mass of curse words. "Where ya, headed?" He asked.

I blinked in surpirse, as even I didn't know. In my anger, I must've forgotten where I was actually headed. I thought to himself for a moment, my quick mind finding an answer within moments. I held up a single finger, as he turned to his phone. The cab driver simply slammed his hand down on his wheel in frustration. "I'm gonna keep driving around the block, 'cause I'm not gonna sit here forever, 'bub."

I knew he wanted more money out of myself, but I had more than plenty, and agreed with his deal. I opened my modernized cellular device, opening the internet programmed into it. I clicked a link to a site called 'facebook', quickly searchign the woman's name. Many fan-sites of hers came up, but I searched for the actual person. I saw something that looked possible, as it was the only true perosn coming as a result. A picture of a toy lion appeared as a picture, her age being 25. Saying she was working at a bakery. I glanced at the email used for it, and immediately stared hacking away. getting the password correct in a measly 5 seconds. ( 1 2 3 4 is not a secure password, I must say. )

I looked through the personal information listed, ignoring the more personal details and just mainly for an address of some sort. Umuhari Aparment Complex, Room 272. I recited the directions to the rude driver in front of me. He smiled to himself, and sped off into the directions laid out in his mind. While, I glanced out the window. Wondering what could possibly be going through that women's mind to make such a thing.

* * *

><p>"We're here. Pay up." The driver demanded, his greedy hand strecthed out to me. I glanced to the pay toll, $87. I pulled out a $100 bill. "Kepp the change." I stated, getting out of the rather uncomfortable leather seating. As I exited, I heard him whistle, gaining my attention.<p>

"Hey, uh. Sorry for callin' you a sissy... Stress, my daughter's been sick with the flu, I'm workin' off coffe cups and caffine patches. But, this'll help out alot." His smile was greasy, but had meaning to it. I nodded, and finally, he was satisfied with my small gesture. And he drove off, blasting his music to a surely deafining volume.

I looked in front of me, suprised by the how small the complex truly was. Each apartment couldn't be more than one room each. I took wary steps toward, unsure if I was in the correct place. I glanced up at the room numbers, and one matched the number I had found earlier. I opened the gate, and headed up the stairs. A thick atmosphere following me for a strange reason. It felt intense here.

I paced towards the cream colored door, silvery numbers stating what I searched for. I was suprised my anger had subsided, and didn't bother to place it back, again. I would simply ask this woman, what she was doing.

I knocked once, without a response. I knocked, again. Then, again. And so on. Without response, I waited. My impatience was starting to get the better of me, and I began my walk back home, almost disappointed. "Hold on! I'll be there in a second!" A voice called from behind the door, highly feminine and rushed. I heard light patter of foot-steps to the door, and straightened my presence, ignoring the curiosity edging at my mind.

Then the door opened, and, for a moment. I felt this uncomfortable sensation, burning in my chest.


	4. Who is She?

_Ok, so I reccommend you re-read the past few chapters so that way you know whats going on, ( I made ALOT of edits )_

_But, OMFGROFLOLBBQ, A NEW CHAPTER OF Like in a Shoujo Manga! ! NO F-ING WAY :O_

_I'm so lazy ._._

* * *

><p>I stared into silver eyes, curious and hypnotizing. WIth a certain twinkle of happiness. Her fiery orange hair completely constrasting the shining grey orbs, between her long lashes. Her bangs were cut at a strange angle, that framed her gentle features perfectly. The waves of reddish orange reached to just below her ribcage, which was covered with a button-up T-shirt, with a floral-print. A long skirt, reaching her delicate looking knees, was coated in a light pink color. Her skin-tone was a creamy-peach, and added a rosy-tint to her cheeks. Or that could be from the rush I heard her in earlier. Her face was blank with pure innocence, while her body told a completely different story. She was clearly not little girl, surely a woman. And, I found her appearance to be similar to the girl in the manga, same as I, yet with 'Ulquiorra'. But soon, time had caught up, and everything happened in a something similar to a car-crash.<p>

A gasp escaped the woman's lips, tears started to well in her eyes. Utterance of letters mashing into some sort of gibberish fell from her mouth. A certain longing retained in her eyes, a pain that seemed healed. This 'Orihime', could only stand and stare at myself, as I found myself doing the same. "Y-You're back..." She mumbled out, throwing her arms around my neck.

_I was back?_

Suprised by this motion, I wasn't completely sure how to handle this. My arms didn't wrap around her, nor did I hold her to myself. I didn't even pat her back with some reassurance. I just stood there, my arms tense out to the side, twitching occasionaly, unsure of how to move. Her face dug deep into the crook of my neck, her face was warm, possibly feverish, as the heat built up, making me sweat just a little. Which was a rare occurance for myself. "I always knew you would..." She whispered. Her face began to heat up even further, and I thought there was a possibility of herself being half human, half furnace. And soon, her body went limp. Fever fainting, most likely.

I sighed. Releasing her grip of my collar, and slowly grabbing her into my arms. Which, she was suprisingly light for what her size looked to be. I carried her into her small abode, I minded not of the consequences, as she had already had a view into my own life. She couldn't mind if I had a view into her's. Also, I had gentleman manners; I wouldn't leave a woman unconcious and alone.

I sought a bed in one of the rooms to the left of the door-way. Using my foot to close the door behind me. I walked into the the room, laying her down gently, on the double-bed. I guess that was one luxury she had let herself own, as this home didn't seem as expenisve as I had assumed. If her manga was truly selling that well within this town, than she should have been owning a mansion similar to my own.

I guessed she might need a wet towel for her forehead, as the nurse's had always done for me when I was sick as a child, which was more often than I liked. I looked to the kitchen, which wasn't hard to find in the small space. I opened several cabinets, searching for a cloth to cool her flesh. Only to find odd ingredients I had never heard of before. I decided not to bother the trivial objects, and instead found a dish-towel beneath the sink, I rinsed it with cold water, and paced back the the Woman's side.

She was the same as how I left her, lying restlessly on her sheets. A tendril of drool falling down her pink-ish cheeks. I found myself wandering on her face for a moment to long, and decided I might as well investigate elsewhere.

I walked around her home, it's cleanliness suprising as well. I imagined a manga artist would have drawings and sketches flooding the place. Yet, everything was cleanly and in order. I glanced to a cabinet beside a short table, and opened it's drawers contents. Finding what I was searching for. Stacks of designs of people, portraits of familiar faces, and articulate emotions expressed almost perfectly.

I looked through the papers, seeing drawings so realistic, as if they could jump off the page and live a life of their own. I touched the gentle curve of the lines of the art. Admiring it's beauty. Even though I should've been shocked by it's likliness, I just kept to marveling at it. It was of msyelf and her, the attire from the manga I had skimmed over, was torn and ripped, and I was depicted as some sort of weird monster. Yet, I felt I should be looking at something miserable, but he was clearly happy. Even as he seemed to be disinergrating. I saw a man who had found something. He held his arm out to the Woman.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you scared of me, Woman?" Ulquiorra asked, it was all he needed to know. The only way he could truly ever be at rest in his time of underworld, whether he burn in a lake of fire, or rest upon the clouds. He stared deeply, fondly into her eyes. Laughing at the ironicity of it all. He was at the mercy of her, not with physical force, but the emotions she strung out of him. What he thought he never had, what he thought never existed, she found, she'd known. And, the familiar feeling of his hollow hole burning returned. Yet, this time. Ulquiorra wasn't angry at her for bringing it on. As now, he was starting to understand what was happening. He reached out to her, trying to fully grasp what it all meant. If there was some humanity in him.<em>

_"No, I'm not afraid." Orihime responded, she was no longer fearful of him, but of what was to happen. They still had many things to try in her world, to do. He couldn't leave her like this. It wasn't fair. He couldn't. Orihime reached for him, if she could get ahold of him. If only she could grasp him._

_Ulquiorra could feel the pain coming, of being reduced to pieces. But, this bubbling feeling rushed throughout him. Numbing whatever irritation occured. It made him feel warm, and as if he was a part of something. Ulquiorra no longer had the strength to move, and slowly drew his hand back. Happy that there was one person who showed him the way. That stood up to him, and showed him the error of his own ways. He managed a smile, or his version of one in the least, simply a small curl at the end of his lip, before he accepted his innevitable end. Knowing, he had a heart right in the palm of his hand. Her's._

_But, something suprised him. A gentle touch gripped his disappearing palm, and an orange glow erupted between the duo. "I won't let you go!" A heroinic voice demanded, to his astonishment, out of the Woman's soft lips. Clutching Ulquiorra close to Orihime. Ulquiorra felt his body regenenerate, but in a different way. Everything returned, his organs, his arm, and his leg. He was rejuvinated, utterly astounded by her power. This, was a strength truly to be reckoned with. Fully functioning. And after the light had dimmed, he glanced down. Seeing his chest was fully there. No hollow hole marking him as the demon he was treated as. He felt where there once was a gaping hole, now filled by this odd pumping a liquid heat throughout his, now warmed, body. Ulquiorra laid his palm onto the area and felt a pulsating beat. Something he wasn't sure existed, he could feel wrapping throughout his body. His doubt in his mind cleared. As he felt in continue it's un-ending pulse. His Heart._

_Orihime brought herself into his chest, babbling on and on about what they were going to do when they got home, trying to sound clear. Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks, staining his chest with droplets. He held the girl close, listening to every detail she spoke. And hoped, she could hear every beat of the heart she had given him._

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra." A voice called, bring me back to reality. I looked up to see the Woman's face. She looked at me, holding back obvious tears. She walked to me, expecitngly.<p>

But all that could espcape my lips was, "How do you know my name?"

She stared at me, hurt in her eyes. Confusion tracing over her lips as she bit them. Sadness in her tears as they rolled of her face and unto the floor. I felt the need to do something, but I couldn't think of what. How was I supposed to react? Was I to tell her things were alright, when I didn't even know what was wrong? That wasn't what should be done. So, I could only do what I knew to do. I just watched and waited. Her breakdown didn't affect me, like I know it should have.

"I-I'm sorry... Y-You just..." She whimpered out, trying to swallow down her sobs. She fell down to her knees, cupping her face into her hands. Her chest rising and falling with her cries of sorrow. But, suddenly, she stopped. She rose her torso, straightening her back. The Woman used the heel of her palm to wipe away the dampness around her silver eyes, and patting away any redness. She then plastered on a smile, fake, but had an oddly captivating essence to it. She stuck out her hand to me, and spoke clearly for the first time today. "I'm Inoue, Orihime. And, you?"

* * *

><p><em> Ok, so, the reason I haven't been updating this story alot. Well... The truth is...<em>

_I got ran over by a truck and lost half of my brain._

_Ok, maybe not really, but... everyone gets lazy right D: not to mention the lack of inspiration I've been getting... Idk, I'm weird :o_

_hopefully the next update is sooner? It just all depends._


End file.
